


Never Before

by shepweirfan



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song never meets the Doctor in the right order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Before

He was between companions and the Doctor decided he needed to rest. It had been a long road from Tegan to Nyssa to Turlough and finally Adric. So many places, so many decisions. Had they all been for the good? He certainly didn’t feel like it.

The countryside of England in 1875 was the perfect place to contemplate such thoughts. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor shoved those thoughts from his mind and stepped outside. Looking around he saw he was alone. Not a soul in sight. Smiling, he put on his hat and began his walk.

He had just been about to circle around to return to the TARDIS when someone ran across his path, crashing into him and nearly sending them both to the ground.

“I’m terribly sorry!” he exclaimed, grabbing the woman’s shoulders to keep her from falling.

“No,” she replied, looking up at him. “It’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention…” The woman trailed off as she really looked at him now. “I…”

“Are you certain you’re all right?” he asked, concern evident on his face.

She shook her head but she seemed more confused than hurt. “I’m sorry I just wasn’t expecting to see… anyone here.”

The Doctor eyed her curiously. “You know me, don’t you, from another time perhaps?”

“Come back here thief!” a voice called out, rather irritated.

“Thief?” the Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows.

“It was all a misunderstanding,” she said, schooling her features. The Doctor failed to notice, though. “I didn’t steal anything, but I can’t seem to convince them of it.”

“Well, I’m always up for an adventure!”

The two ran towards the forest, hiding behind a fallen tree.

“You shouldn’t be here!” the woman finally exclaimed as her pursuers gave up trying to chase her.

“Oh well I am intrigued now,” the Doctor replied with a grin. “And just where should I be?”

Not here, she thought to herself. River Song considered the implications of this meeting. Maybe he never remembered this. He couldn’t have if he had no clue who she was when she met him in his 10th and 11th regenerations.

She checked to make sure the item she had… procured… was still safely enclosed in her bag. River then moved to take a step and would have crumbled in a heap if the Doctor hadn’t grabbed her.

“You’re injured!”

“Just twisted my ankle,” she replied, brushing off his help. “I’ll be fine!”

“Rubbish! Let me get you some tea and place to rest for a bit. I’ve been told my hospitality is second to none!”

River had to grin at that. “Is that so? Well I suppose I mustn’t turn down an offer like that!”

The Doctor and River arrived at the TARDIS almost ten minutes later. He opened the door and helped her inside. “It’s not much, but it does get me from point A to point B.”

She was stunned at how small the desktop theme was. “I think it’s brilliant… smaller on the outside of course.”

“Ah, you know of the concept, yes?”

“I’m familiar with it,” River said with a smile as they walked the corridors.

The Doctor opened the door to the first room they came to. It happened to be an infirmary. “One can never be too prepared!”

She was quiet as he bandaged her foot and again began to wonder why he wouldn't remember her. River then recalled his 8th regeneration. From what he told her that hadn't gone well at all and he even admitted to losing some of his memories.

“There, all taken care of,” he said.

River smiled. “Thank you, but I really should be going.”

“Are you sure? I could put on that tea now.”

“That would be nice,” she replied. “Unfortunately I’m late to meet a friend and she’ll be absolutely furious with me if I don’t get there soon.”

“Need a lift?”

She laughed. “No, I think I can manage on my own. I don’t believe they’ll come after me again. Do you?”

“No I suppose not since you didn’t steal anything to begin with?” he asked with a grin.

“Right.”

The Doctor nodded and helped her to her feet. “Well…” he trailed off waiting for her to tell him her name.

“River.”

“River,” he replied, extending his hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you?”

“I'm the Doctor.”

She raised an eyebrow at him as if querying him about just being called the Doctor as per usual for people who had just met him. “The Doctor?”

“Long story but we just don’t have the time!”

River shook her head with a smile. “Spoilers.”

“What?”

But she had already rushed out of the room. By the time the Doctor arrived in the console room she was gone. He stood there bewildered as to how she could even find her way through the TARDIS. No one human had ever been able to before.

The Doctor smiled, shaking his head, as he went to the console. Humming to himself, he set a course for the future. Or the past depending on how one looked at it.


End file.
